clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Dog King Clarence/Transcript
Beans: whining Clarence: Beeaaansss, opens one eye hey Beeeaaanss! Hey! Hey Beans! Here you gooooo! eats the cheese bacon wrap puts his face against the fence hole as Beans goes over to lick his cheek Clarence: Eheheheheh, eheheh, thanks Beans! See you later! gets up and pulls a wagon camera moves to the inside of the wagon as Clarence picks up a piece of the food in it Clarence: Here you go Tuffy! Bacon and cheese! clips to Porkchop on the fence Clarence: Hi Porkchop, I got you some ketchup with cheese. clips to Bandit the dog Clarence: Bandit! I brought you some, umm, regular cheese! clips to Clarence and Chimney Chimney: Bark Clarence: Here Chimney! can be heard barking and squealing in the background grabs the bacon and cheese and runs off Clarence: Aww, I love you! See you later! (Gasp) Mario! clips to the dog Mario Clarence: And the old man who lives with Mario! clips to the old man Clarence: Come here you little old good boy, I got some tasty cheese for you! Old Man: Heheheh, oh you really do have a way with dogs boy, Mario just loves you, he doesn't even like me... Clarence: Yeah, every dog likes me, cuz I'm the dog king! licks Clarence's hand Clarence: And the dogs love the dog king. Old Man: Heheheheh, oh it's too bad you didn't run into Gale earlier dog king. I heard she needed someone to watch her dog today. Clarence: What!?!? Old Man: My friend Gale is gonna be out today and needed someone to watch her dog. But I think she already found someone. is a bang as the camera zoom out to see the wagon flipped over and Mario eating the cheese and bacon Old Man: Oh, hey Mario save some for papa! growls at the old man Old Man: Okay! You're the boss! to Clarence running through the neighborhood up to Gale's house Clarence: Hellooooo! Knock knock knocks on the door hello! rings the doorbell multiple times Is anyone home! I heard there was a dog king emergency! opens the door Clarence: Hello, so I really wanna watch your dog please let me watch your dog! Gale: Oh hi Clarence, that's very sweet of you but I'm afraid billy's already helping me today. Clarence: Pleasseeeee let me watch your pupppyyyyyyy! Gale: Clarence... I'm sorry but- walks out and interrupts Belson: Oh man I really wanted to do this thing my mom is making me do but I mean if Clarence, starts to walk away from Gale's house wants to do it that bad who am I to stop him wow what a shame! Gale: Come on in... Clarence: Thannnk youuu! clips to Mr. Cookies Gale: Well, here he is. My little Mr. Cookies, I'm afraid hes uh, not quite right. chilling sound effect plays as lots of saliva drips off of Mr. Cookies tongue Clarence: He looks alright to me! Gale: Well looks can be deceiving! Clarence: Miss Gale, why do you have a turt? Gale: Oh, that's Jessica, been my closest friend my whole life. Clarence: Wow, I get to watch a dog and a really old turtle! Gale: Yes. Clarence: Laughs Gale: Now Clarence, I'll be gone all day so if you have any problems- Clarence: It'll be fine, you go have fun. Gale: Clarence, I'm very serious Mr. Cookies is very moody- Clarence: Bye bye! Have fun! Go say hi to Cloris for me! Okay, Okay bye! pushes Gale out of the house and closes the door Clarence: Phew, finally, it's just you and me Mr. Cookies, looking pretty cute there lil doggy! So what do you wanna do firs- reaches out to pet Mr. Cookies but Mr. Cookies growls at him Clarence: It's me Clarence! Cookies growls again Clarence: (Gasp) pulls his arm back Cookies turns normal again Clarence: Heh, Mr. Cookies must not know I'm the dog king! Squeak Squeak Mr. Cookies! holds up a squeak toy Cookies barks and growls at Clarence Clarence: Woah! Oh I get it! You gotta know my smell first! takes off his shirt and holds it toward Mr. Cookies Clarence: Come here have a smel- Cookies lets off annoyed barks at Clarence as he turns away with a shooked look Cookies lays back down and calm Clarence: Uh... oh right, you must be tired... points at Mr. Cookies and Mr. Cookies growls puts his shirt back on Clarence: Well, I'll go see if I can find your nap blankie. pitched music plays as Clarence goes in the upstairs bathroom Clarence: Wooooahhhh! calls Mary on the bathroom cellphone on the toilet Mary: Hello this is Hipclips! Clarence: Hi mommm, guess where I am! Mary: Heh-ha, I don't know where are you. Clarence: The toilet. Mary: Ah, that's nice Clarence, you having fun in there. Clarence: Okay, guess where I am now. handle sound is heard Mary: Clarence, I gotta I should get back to... wait, uh where are you? Clarence: Eheheh, you gotta, you have to guess! Mary: Are you calling from our house? Clarence: Okay bye! peeks his head in Gale's bedroom clips to a framed photo Clarence: Hmmm, I wonder who this lady is. moves and see a doll and the music gets mixed with a horror sound and Clarence moves back and the music goes back to normal opens Gale's wig drawer Clarence: Aww, you guys are nappin' too huh? picks up a wig and kisses it and puts it back away Sweet dreams! goes and opens Gale's closet to see a bunch of dolls the music changes to horror as the camera clips to different dolls and stuff closes the closet door and goes down the stairs climbing down the support handle for the stairs and breaks it Clarence: up and opens the fridge and smells old spaghetti No thank you! looks at the bottom drawer of the fridge Ohhh yeah! Oh hey there, hows it goin' you stayin' chilly you taters. eats the potato then makes grossed out look on his face goes to Mr. Cookies food and food bowl Clarence: Only one scoop, okie dookie. pulls the dog food causing the entire bag to spill the food out into Mr. Cookies bowl uses the scoop and scoops out food from in the bag into Mr. Cookies bowl Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Transcripts